Ryuga el grinch
by rox siniestra
Summary: ¿que pasa si por un castigo terminaran en una obra y con un romance? eso fue lo que le paso a ryuga en esta víspera navideña... les comento que al final del fic les tengo una pequeña sorpresa a mis queridos lectores y amigos de fanfiction!


**yo: bueno aqui les traigo otro fic navideño**

**ryuga: ¿por qué soy el protagonista?**

**yo: porque me aburrí -.-**

**ryuga: como digas... beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

**yo: una cosa mas al final verán una pequeña sorpresa que les dejare, pero ahora disfruten el fic**

Era un día algo normal para nuestros bladers ya que como siempre causaron un gran desastre en la ciudad y ryo que era el tutor a cargo de todos ellos debía castigarlos por sus actos

Les advertí que si destruían mas de la mitad de la ciudad tendría que castigarlos- les decía ryo mientras se notaba una vena en su frente

Pero papá no es nuestra culpa- le decía ginga a su padre para que se calmara un poco

Director, ginga tiene razón- le decía hikaru a ryo para ayudar a sus amigos y ella no quedar castigada de paso

Todo es culpa de ryuga- le grita tsubasa mientras señala al ya mencionado

Ryuga ¿fuiste tu?- le pregunta ryo

Si ¿y?- le dice ryuga en un tono de voz que dejaba ver que estaba muy enojado

Te tendré que castigar y lo sabes bien- le decía ryo a ryuga

Pero ¿Por qué solo me castiga a mi?- le pregunta ryuga viendo la manera de meter a alguien más o al menos zafarse el del castigo

No te castigare solo a ti- le contesta ryo con una sonrisa en el rostro

¿Qué?- pregunta madoka a modo de grito

¿Cómo? ¿Acaso todos seremos castigados por los actos destructivos de ryuga?- le pregunta kyoya

¡Si!- dice ryo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Y ¿Qué vamos a tener que hacer?- le pregunta hyoma

Tendrán que representar una obra navideña que se hará en dos días, es de caridad para los pequeños que viven en un orfanato y necesitan ayuda médica- les decía ryo y todos se quedaban pensando en ¿Qué harán para zafarse de esta?

Y ¿Qué obra seria?- le pregunta yu con un tono de voz muy inocente

El grinch- le contesta ryo- y ya que no hay tiempo para audicionar los papales, los elegiré yo- al decir esto último todos se asustaron de qué papel les tocaría

Papá y dime ¿Quién seria cada quien?- le pregunta ginga aun asustado

Veamos, ya se, ryuga será el grinch, madoka será Cindy lou quien, kyoya será el alcalde, hikaru será martha may quienvier, reiji será lou lou quien, Ryutaro será Betty lou quien, ginga será clarnella, benquei será drew lou quien, tsubasa será stu lou quien, hyoma será el oficial quienlihan y kenta será el perro max, y no quiero quejas de ¿Por qué represento a una chica o un perro? Porque si lo hacen habrá un castigo peor- les dijo ryo

Este bien- dijeron todos juntos

Un minuto ¿Qué acaso martha may quienvier no besa al grinch en el final?- pregunta hikaru algo temerosa

Así es- le contesta ryo

Hikaru eso significa que tienes que besar a ryuga- le grita kenta y luego hikaru pasa a tener un color rojo en la cara

Bueno el resto tienen que ayudar detrás de escenario- dijo por ultimo ryo y luego les dio a los actores sus guiones- ahora estúdienlos y comiencen a ensayar

Comenzaron a leer los diálogos todos juntos y cuando terminan de leerlo comienzan a ensayar, pero al llegar a la escena del beso hikaru comienza a decir que se siente mal y luego ryo no tiene más remedio que dejarla irse.

Cuando hikaru llega a su casa se acuesta en su cama y comienza a pensar en voz alta

¿Por qué tenia que ser yo quien bese a ryuga? ¿Qué acaso nadie entiende porque no quiero besarlo?- se decía a si misma

***Mientras tanto en el ensayo de la obra navideña***

¿Por qué tengo que actuar?- le pregunta ryuga a ryo

Porque tú causaste el desastre y lo debes remediar- le contesta ryo

Pero ¿Por qué tengo que ser el protagonista?- le pregunta ryuga

Para que beses a hikaru en frente de todo- le contesta ryo con una sonrisa picara y en ese momento ryuga se pone rojo y le da la espalda a ryo

No la pienso besar- le dice ryuga

Lo harás quieras o no, pero se la quieres- le dice ryo y ryuga se pone aun mas rojo

***en la alcoba de hikaru***

Ya no sé que hacer, si no lo beso arruino todo pero si lo beso el sabrá…- decía hikaru mientras abrazaba la almohada- sabrá que me gusta

Al día siguiente nuestros bladers tenían la prueba de vestuario y todos se reía de los disfraces de los demás pero odiaban los de ellos

Me siento ridícula- decía madoka

No te quejes, al menos no te disfrazan de perro- le decía kenta

Kenta al menos tu no tienes pelo verde ni la cara pintada- decía ryuga que se había decidido a salir con el disfraz

Eso es cierto, aparte Ryutaro, ginga y reiji están peor- le dijo a ryuga mientras ambos reían **(n/a: o.o milagro ryuga ríe como una persona normal) **en ese momento sale hikaru y ryuga no le sacaba la mirada de encima

¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto hikaru

No es justo tu si te ves bien hikaru- le decía madoka

Madoka tiene razón- le dijo kenta- ryuga ¿Cómo piensas que se ve?

Se ve hermosa igual que siempre- pensó ryuga- se ve como una creída- termino diciendo y noto que hikaru se puso mal y volvió a los vestidores

Eso no estuvo bien ryuga- le regaño madoka quien fue a ver a hikaru

¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- le pregunta kenta

No lo se, eso no era lo que yo quería decirle- le contesta ryuga

Y ¿Qué querías decirme entonces?- le pregunta hikaru quien había regresado junto con madoka

No es nada- le dice ryuga y entra en el vestidor a quitarse su disfraz

Está más raro de lo normal- dice madoka

Eso es seguro- le dice kenta

Iré a ver como le queda el disfraz a ginga ¿vienen?- les pregunta madoka

Yo voy, me quiero reír un poco- dice kenta

Prefiero quedarme si no les importa- le contesta hikaru

Como quieras- dice madoka y luego se va con kenta en eso ryuga sale del vestidor y mira que hikaru no se fue

¿Por qué no te fuiste?- le pregunta ryuga

Tenia que preguntarte algo con respecto a la obra- le decía hikaru con un leve sonrojo

Y ¿sobre que cosa?- le pregunta ryuga sonrojándose un poco ya que sabia que hikaru hablaría de la escena del beso

Es sobre…- hikaru no podía decirlo hasta que la interrumpió ryuga

¿El beso en la escena?- pregunta ryuga con la esperanza de que ella diga que no

¿Cómo sabias?- le pregunta hikaru sorprendida

Diablo acerté- pensó ryuga- es lógico en esa escena te pones muy nerviosa- le dice a hikaru

¿Se nota tanto?- le pregunta hikaru

Un poco- le contesta ryuga

Me sorprende que no estés nervioso con esa escena- le dice hikaru

La verdad no lo estoy- le comenta ryuga

No parece- le dice hikaru

¿Por qué no vamos a otro lado y lo hablamos bien?- le pregunta ryuga

Esta bien- le contesta hikaru y ambos salen camino a una plaza y al llegar se sientan en la sombra de un árbol

Y ahora ¿Cómo haremos con la escena?- le pregunta ryuga

No tengo ni idea- le contesta hikaru con poco entusiasmo

Ryo me dijo que hay que practicar la escena pero no creo que lleguemos muy lejos- le dice a hikaru mientras la mira a los ojos

Sabes aun no se ¿Por qué no te sale la escena?- le comenta a ryuga

Veras jamás he besado a nadie así que no se si la escena me vaya a salir- le contesta ryuga

Ya veo- le dice hikaru

Y tu ¿Por qué no puedes actuarla?- le pregunta con un leve sonrojo

Porque me gusta y eso me cuesta- susurra hikaru mientras se va sonrojando

No escuche bien ¿me lo repetís?- le pregunta ryuga y en ese momento hikaru cierra sus ojos y se tira sobre ryuga dejándolos acostados hikaru arriba de ryuga y lo besa este cierra los ojos y acepta ese beso, al separarse ambos se sientan y se miran fijamente

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- le pregunta ryuga

Por miedo a que tu no sientas lo mismo- le contesta hikaru

Pero tú siempre me has gustado hikaru- le dice ryuga y la vuelve a besar

***el día de la obra navideña***

Ya se sentían los nervios por la próxima escena y todos estaban pendientes de que pasaría

Se va a arrepentir y saldrá corriendo- susurra madoka

Para mi que ryuga es quien se va a ir corriendo- susurra kenta

Para mí que él la besa y ella le pega- susurra tsubasa

Cálmense y veamos que pasa- susurra kyoya

En el escenario se puede ver a ryuga disfrazado al igual que hikaru y ambos terminan la escena con el beso que tantos problemas causo

Se besaron- grita yu

No lo puedo creer- grita benquei

Ryuga y hikaru son novios- grita kenta y logra que ryuga y hikaru se pongan rojos aun estando en el escenario

Al finalizar la obra todos se juntaron para celebrar que fue todo un éxito

Bueno chicos lo hicieron bastante bien pero ese no es el milagro de esta víspera de navidad- les decía ryo

Y ¿Cuál es?- pregunta kenta, entonces ryo señala a ryuga y a hikaru que se estaban besando

Esa es la pareja milagrosa- dice madoka

De eso no hay dudas- le dice ginga y todos comienzan a reir y celebrar no solo por el éxito de la obra sino también por el milagro del amor que formo un castigo impuesto por ryo

_FIN_

__**yo: espero que les haya gustado**

**tsubasa: ryuga y hikaru que tierno**

**ryuga: -.-**

**yo: bueno les dije que les tengo una sorpresa**

**reiji: ¿cual es?**

**yo: un pequeño concurso**

**dark: y ¿de que trata?**

**yo: bueno el primer review que me diga de que anime es la frase "el presente esta manchado de silencio y soledad y a mi sueño lo aplasto la realidad" se ganara un fic que tenga como protagonista al blader que el quiera y también elegirá de que categoría sera**

**ryuga: se la respuesta**

**yo: tu no puedes participar... bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencia, amenazas, lo que sea! no estamos leyendo...**


End file.
